Kabuto's ordeal
by Sasuke's-Sanity96
Summary: What happens to Kabuto when Orochimaru tells him to fix the toilet? And what will Sasuke cause after fixing the toilet? Find out on this redicouless story.


**This is a story that came to my mind when my guitar pick fell inside the guitar and I couldn't get it out. **

**Sasuke: Who's gonna do the disclaimor?**

**Tobi: I don't know… Rinaru is not here. **

**Sasuke: How about we say it together?**

**Tobi: Good idea!**

**Sasuke/Tobi: Rinaru does not own Naruto!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**NORMAL POV!**

Orochimaru has ordered Kabuto to make a poison that can kill those Leaf bastards. So now we see Kabuto walking down the hall. He made it to the medicine room (or the yucky room like Sasuke calls it) and started to make the medicine. He gathered some herbs and potions and a lot of stuff. He started doing Orochimaru's evil potion.

After three hours of working, he thought he found the potion and he did something that he was not supposed to do. He poured some potion in it and waited for its reaction. Then it started to shake and then… Boom!

-----------------

Sasuke was walking around the lair. He had nothing else to do. Just walk around and ignore Kabuto and Orochimaru. So he kept walking until something caught his eye. Something or someone was on the 'yucky' room doing an experiment. He walked closer to the room, made a little hole, and watched Kabuto do his experiment. He was starting to get bored and was about to walk off until… Boom!

He quickly walked to the door. He was a very curious Uchiha after all. Until a huge smoke came out of the room, like they say, curiosity killed the cat. And to Sasuke's luck, it stank like hell. I wonder why he calls it the yucky room. Then Kabuto came out coughing.

"Damn, Kabuto! You sure cut the cheese this time! *cough, cough*"

"It wasn't me you idiot! It was the poison!"

And to their luck, Orochimaru dropped by.

"Kabuto is the poison read- Oh Jesus! Christ! Kabuto! Did you cut the cheese again?!"

"No, Orochimaru-sama! It was the poison!"

"No it was you! I'm sure of it!" Sasuke said earning Orochimaru's attention.

"See? Sasuke agrees with me."

"But-but-but it was the- Argh! Forget it!"

And Kabuto walked away.

"Ew! The smell got worse!"

"No, Sasuke-kun that was me."

"Orochimaru! You gotta lay off the cheese!"

And Sasuke ran away from that spot while murmuring that he would never pass thru that area again.

"But I like cheese. Oh well, like I care."

And they all vowed to never enter that place.

--------------------------

"Kabuto! There seems to be a problem with the toilet!"

"What is it, Orochimaru-sama?"

"The water is not rising. Fix it."

"Yes my lord."

And Kabuto began to work. It has been three hours and he still was fixing the toilet. And for some reason Sasuke entered the bath room and watched in amusement.

"If you're going to the bathroom, you might want to use another one."

"I know that. So whatca doing?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters. Who will fix a toilet with their head inside it?"

Closer inspection shows that Kabuto, indeed, has his head inside the toilet.

"Shut up, Uchiha! What do you know about toilets?!"

"That you fix it by removing that box thingy that is on top of the toilet and work with something that I don't know what it is."

"That was a very smart explanation, you know." Kabuto said rather sarcastically.

"Well get out of there and start working."

"Ok." And Kabuto pushed himself out but he couldn't. He tried again, but the same results happened. Now he was sure, he was stuck.

"Hey Sasuke can you pull me out?"

"Can't you do it your self?"

"No."

"Don't tell me, you're stuck! Hahahahahahahaha! This is sooo rich! I got to tell Orochimaru about this!"

"Sasuke! Get your sexy damn ass back here!"

-----------------------------

"Orochimaru! Orochimaru! Orochimaru!"

"For God's sake, what?!"

"Kabuto's head is stuck in the toilet!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Uchiha's don't lie!"

"Yes they do. You said it your self."

"Oh, right. But this IS true!"

"Ok, lead me to him."

And they both ran towards Kabuto.

---------------------------

"See?! See?! Seeeeeeeeee?!"

"I see it Sasuke-kun. Pfffffffffffff! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Kabuto! What the hell happened to you!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Orochimaru-sama! You got to help me! I don't want to live in a toilet!"

"Alright. Sasuke-kun, help me get Kabuto out."

"Aye, aye captain." Sasuke said sarcastically.

And Orochimaru and Sasuke tried to pull Kabuto out, but to no avail. They tried everything but nothing worked.

"Ok! That's it! I've had enough, you stupid toilet!" Sasuke yelled. Then he brought out a chainsaw out of nowhere.

"Where you get the chainsaw?" Orochimaru asked.

"From hell. Muahahahaha! Toilet, prepare to meet your doom!!!" And then he turned on the chainsaw. And the only thing you heard around the lair was the toilet being cut by the chainsaw.

"Yatta! I am free! Thank you!" Kabuto said jumping happily around. (Let's just say the bathroom was a mess. There was toilet dust on the floor, half of the toilet, a crazy Sasuke with a chainsaw in hand, and Kabuto's broken glasses)

"Toilet! You got owned by Uchiha Sasuke! Muahahahaha!"

"Sasuke-kun, take your medicine or you'll go berserk." And he threw Sasuke a bottle of medicine. Then Sasuke drank it.

"Arhg, urgh, blargh, it taste like shit…" and Sasuke fell to the floor and started to move very weirdly. (It's like Timmy from Fairly odd parents. You know that episode where Croker tolled every kid to think about something since he knew Timmy could read minds)

"Okaay… Weird."

"Uh huh, anyway Orochimaru-sama, I have to go."

"Ok Kabuto. I'll watch this idiot."

And Kabuto left the room forgetting about the toilet incident.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok?"

"Mmmm, nice."

"I bet he's having those perverted dreams of Sakura. He is such a little pervert. Heh."

"Argh! What the hell happened?"

"You fell unconscious on the floor after drinking your medicine."

"Oh. I wonder how you fix a toilet." Sasuke said while looking at the destroyed toilet.

"Beats me." Then Sasuke walked to the toilet and pulled the box thingy out and started to mess around with the stuff. After ten minutes, he finally did something. The water started running again. And since the toilet was destroyed the water fell on the floor.

"Fixed it… but the toilet broke." Sasuke said.

"Next time I'll call you when something needs to be fixed."

"Nn, Michael Jackson." He said mockingly.

"I am not Michael Jackson!"

"Then how come you and Michael Jackson died the same day?" (I noticed that when I was watching Naruto Shippuden episodes. I was watching the episode when Orochimaru 'died' when my brother came running to the room and said: 'Dude! Michael Jackson died!')

"Might be a coincidence."

"Or was it destiny?! Muahahaha!"

"Shut up."

"Um… Orochimaru… the lair is flooding…"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Kabuto!"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?" How did he get here so fast?

"Emergency evacuation, now!"

-

-

-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Everybody screamed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Did you heard something, Sakura-chan?"

"Nope."

"Must be my imagination."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Sasuke yelled as he got smacked in the back of his head.

"We are already out of the lair! There is no need to be yelling!"

"Oh."

"Well let's find a new lair before leaf ninjas find out about this."

"Alright Kabuto"

"Nn."

"Is that shit?!" Kabuto asked.

"Yes it is Kabuto."

"How did Elvis get here?"

"Well… I don't want to know how it got here."

"Let's run before Elvis gets to us!" Sasuke said while running.

"Hai!" Everyone followed Sasuke.

The End

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I just had to put that part there! Hahaha! I love 16teen. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
